I want you to want me
by victoriaNn
Summary: Emmett is the star quarter back of his high school football team. Bella is new to Pheonix and gets confused about what she really wants. what will she do? lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. this is my first fan-fiction so i don't really know how this is going to turn out. i'm going to try and update A.S.A.P :) leave me reviews. I'm open to ideas and if you could give me advice and tips about anything :) thanks -tori**

**Emmett POV**

Today is the day of our big championship football game. So im already pumped! I've been looking forward to this game all season! I jumped out of bed this morning after not sleeping at all last night and immediately started getting ready for school. even though it didn't start for another two hours! i was done getting ready within 45 minutes. So I did what I do best, played my x box! Ohhhh yea!!

I started off with just a simple game of madden 09 but that got boring pretty quick so I started playing halo. I guess Carlisle, my dad, herd me and decided to come down stairs to play too. "What are you doing up so early kid?" he said.

"Well seeing as it is the biggest game ive ever played...... I couldn't sleep at all!" we both laughed. "Are you going to be able to be there?" I said while killing him for the 9th time in a row. Man I am good!

"i don't know son. I have a long day of work ahead of me but im going to try my hardest to be there."

"okay dad. That's all I can ask." I knew dad had a lot to do but still, I liked spending time with him and I liked him seeing me play my game. Hes a doctor so he never really gets to do anything with me and my sister Alice She doesn't really mind because she thinks hes lame but I think hes pretty cool.

"well kid, I gotta go if im going to even be able to think about coming to your game tonight. Ill see you later." and he walked out the door. What else can I do? Hmmm...

I herd Alice get outta bed and start taking a shower, so that meant I had about an hour before we could leave. "ughh! Why so freaking long!!" I said under my breath. I might as well eat breakfast even though im not hungry at all. Esme always tells me that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, yadda yadda yadda. I only did it to kill time. So I made some eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes with fruit on top. It was really good but I just couldn't wait anymore, I jumped into my jeep, started it up, and beeped the horn for Alice to hurry her ass up. I knew she would be pissed because she hates being rushed but she can just get over it. She always takes too damn long to get ready!

She finally came out of the house with her freaking stilettos on and it still shocks me that girls can actually walk in those things without falling. As she got into the car she started yelling at me, "Emmett Cullen! I know your all excited about the game and everything but you know I HATE being rushed! Ughh! I fucking hate you!"

"ohh whatever! You know you loveeeee me!" I said while wagging my eyebrows at her so she would laugh, and she did but she didn't look fully satisfied.

"well don't let it happen again! Or I will shove those pink fuzzy dice up your ass!" she still had some anger in her eyes so I decided to let her cool off a little bit so neither one of us said another word as we left for school. The streets were pretty quiet too, oh yea, we left super early this morning. Ha-ha I forgot!

When we got to school Alice practically sprinted out of the car to go make out with her boyfriend jasper. I never really cared too much for the guy but I don't hate him. He makes Alice happy and that's all that matters. But come on now, shes still my little sister, do they really have to shove their tongues down each others throats? Eww!

"Emmett, Emmett!" I herd a female voice say from a distance behind me that I knew all too well. Ughh! "everyday!" I said under my breath. It was Jessica Stanley. We had a "thing" our sophomore year but it was just a one night thing. I really regret i t now because she never let me forget it! She comes up to me the same time and same place everyday wanting to know if ill fuck her again. Its super annoying! I tried to walk faster as if I didn't hear her behind me.

"Emmett!" dammit! She caught up with me! "Hey! I missed you last night baby!" she said batting her very long and overly mascaraed eyelashes.

"uhh yea. I was.... busy... with... stuff. Sorry." I didn't know what else to say. I mean I gave her an excuse every fuckin day and its like she just doesn't get it. She's a whore and I only had sex with her because I was drunk and apparently desperate.

"well that's okay. Maybe after the game tonight?" she asked with that gleam of hope in her eyes. Poor girl.

"uhh, we'll see."_ NOOOO!!!_

"okay! See ya later big boy!" she slapped my ass as she walked away. She swayed her hips in her tight blue jean-ed miniskirt. She probably thought I would be looking. And I was. I just couldn't resist. She has a butta face. Everything is sexy, butta face! She was nasty as hell but damn she had a DONK and huge blond bimbo boobs! As she walked away I saw her ass creep out from under her skirt. Oooo weee!!! _ughh.. get that whore outta your head Emmett!_

I turned around and headed to class. I saw Edward in his normal seat behind me looking just as excited as I felt. Most likely about the game tonight!

"Dude! I didn't sleep at all last night!!!"

"i know what you mean man, im so pumped for this game. Were gonna kill them. They don't stand a fucking chance!!" I said while giving him a high five.

"hell yea! Oh, I saw you talking to Jessica, you gonna get some tonight?"

"hell naw! Not from her. Shes too damn loose. WHORE!" we both laughed because he knew too. Even though he dated Rosalie, she was a fucking freak! So they had threesomes and shit all the time. _Lucky bastard_.

The bell interrupted my thoughts so I turned around and sat in my seat. I knew Mr. Warner wouldn't care but im not taking any chances today. He walked into the room with someone behind him. The girl actually looked like she was trying to hide. "Alright class, we have a new student, Isabella Swan."

"Bella," she corrected him while all the blood rushed to her cheeks. She was nothing like the girls around here. All the girls here wore low cut shirts and tight pants and short skirts with those damn high heels. And 10 gallons of make up with their hair all done and crap. But Bella, she looked like she didn't give a fuck. She had some loose fitting skinny jeans on, a black ACDC band t-shirt on, and some old black converse with holes and writing all over them. Her dark brown hair was just past her shoulders and all messy looking. And she had no make-up on.

"sorry Bella, please take a seat next to Mr Cullen." her eyes got big and her mouth dropped. I don't really know why I mean, its just a chair. I chuckled at myself as she stumbled over to her seat. She was kinda weird but fascinating. I don't know why im so drawn to this girl. She just I don't know, interests me. I wanted to talk to her but I couldn't There was a lump in my throat and I felt like I couldn't breath. What the hell is wrong with me? _Snap out of it Emmett!_i turned towards the window hoping that when I turned back around I would be able to at least say hi to the girl. I mean damn, I probably looking like a real jackass right now.

I herd her pull out the chair next to me and plop down as Mr. Warner began babbling on about ancient civilizations -blah blah blah-

I turned towards her and as soon as our eyes met she looked down at her twiddling thumbs in her lap and moved her hair to create a wall of it between us. I chuckled under my breath and saw her cheeks get even more red. I herd Edward clear his throat behind me. "Dude, what the hell is your problem?" I rolled my eyes and turned back around. Really, I don't know whats wrong with me. I have never payed attention to the way a girls eyes sparkle, or the way that her hair falling between us reminds e of a waterfall, or the way her rosy cheeks made me want to blush too and wonder what shes thinking, or the way- _Emmett, focus!_ I had to bring myself back in check.

I had just realized that I was staring at her and she was looking at me like I was retarded! Oh my gosh! I just made a complete fool out of myself. Great, way to go Emmett!

I spent the rest of the class period contemplating on talking to her but I just didn't have the guts to. I've never had this problem before so I don't know why im having it now. That's just a big question mark in my head!

I tried to give up and actually listen to Mr Warner but that didn't work out too well.

"wouldn't you agree Emmett?" said Mr Warner _ Oh shit! I don't know what the fuck he was sayin!_

"uhh yea! Of course! Totally!"

"and do you know what your agreeing to Mr Cullen?"_ damn. I'm screwed._

_"_and what is that?" he questioned.

"that your an amazing teacher and you know im your favorite student!" I said with a huge fake ass smile on my face.

"detention! Next week!" said Mr Warner

"but-" I started. "no excuses! I don't with it Emmett, just because your star football player doesn't mean you don't have to follow the rules just like everyone else!" he barked.

"damn. Are you on your man period or something? Cause you were all fine and dandy when class first started and now your actin like a bitch!" Bella giggled, my heart skipped 2 beats.

"you too miss swan, detention next week."

"what the hell? She didn't do anything! That's fucked up!" I defended her but it was true, just because he most likely didn't get any last night so he feels like being a douche bag today doesn't mean that im just gonna stand here and take it.

" Mr Cullen! I'm calling coach Franklin! Your not playing tonight!"

**REVIEW please, tell me how you feel about my story and if I should continue it.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe Mr Warner. Ughh! What a douche! He actually called coach Franklin! I thought he was just bluffing but boy was I wrong! I had no idea how things were gonna pan out for tonight, coach franklin just said for me to meet him in his office right after first period. This could not be good.

I hope Bella didn't think that she got me in trouble. Its really not that big of a deal I mean I hate this teacher so it was bound to happen with or without her. God, she's so cute. I love it when the blood rushes to her face because of her embarrassment. She seems pretty clumsy too. We got up to give our notes to Mr Warner and she stumbled the whole way there. Everyone laughed at her except for me. That's just wrong. The people here are just so fucking shallow. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. God I hope not. But being as gorgeous as her I don't see why she wouldn't. She probably thought that I was a major player, which I am I mean im kinda ashamed to admit it, even to myself. I manipulate girls because I know I can. Its a terrible thing for me to do but I do it anyways. God, im such a jackass!

Right after the bell rang to go to second period I raced out of the classroom. I think I almost ran someone over, god, I hope it wasn't Bella. Just in case I hollered a quick apology over my shoulder not noticing who it was that I had pushed. I ran to coach Franklin's office and when I got there I took a deep breath and knocked on the door hesitantly. "Cullen!" I herd from the other side of the door, "SIT!" _oh god._ He is not in a good mood. _Nice goin Emmett._ Im dead.

**Bella Swan P.O.V**

Emmett was gorgeous. He looked like a freaking god! He was very muscular with dark brown short curly hair. He had on a blue and white football jersey which I assumed was his, (#86) and had some dark baggy jeans on. I didn't really pay attention to anyone else in the room. I could definitely tell he works out. And as my eyes swept across his perfectly sculpted body I saw them, brown eyes! Im a sucker for brown eyes. I felt as though I was melting in my seat. I couldn't look at him anymore, or he would think that im a fucking idiot stalker or something so I slung my hair around my left shoulder so I couldn't see him anymore.

It looked like he was looking at me. Why would he be lookin at me? Maybe its just the brown eyes getting to me. I herd him chuckle and I had just realized how hot my cheeks were. It was crazy. I shouldn't be getting all worked up over this man. I promised myself I wouldn't look at anyone in this way. I mean I still have a boyfriend back in Forks, Washington. Jacob Black. He has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We decided to take our friendship to the 'next level' in about the 7th grade so its been about 5 years I guess you could say. The truth is that I love Jake. He takes care of me and he cares about me and is always there whether I need him or not. I shared everything with him. Hes the only guy ive ever dated, kissed, touched, made out with, or made love to. We said we wouldn't break up just because I moved to Phoenix with Renee. That was a stupid reason. We said we would work it out no matter what. So I couldn't be looking at Emmett in this way at all!

I cant believe he just stood up for me like that, I mean he was totally right,i did nothing wrong but I would have taken my punishment and gotten it over with. But apparently Emmett had different plans. Mr Warner embarrassed him and called his coach in the middle of class. He didn't sound too happy. "Oh no! He cant play in the championship game tonight, without him we'll loose for sure!" I herd the girl in front of me whisper to the guy next to her. _Oh no!_ What did I do? I didn't mean for him to get in trouble, I feel terrible!i should talk to him. I opened my mouth as if I was about to speak but I was cut off by the bell. _DAMN BELL!_

Emmett raced out of the classroom and practically ran me over. But that's okay. I deserve it for getting him into trouble. I'll have to find a way to talk to him and apologize. I hope his coach isn't too hard on him. Maybe I'll be able to find him after he talks to him. Or at lunch? Ehh, I don't know. I don't want to embarrass him anymore today.

The next 3 classes were a blur. I didn't see Emmett anywhere and all I could think about was seeing him again and what I would say to him.

**riiinggg**

finally, lunchtime! Surely I'll see him in lunch. I tripped over my own two feet while trying to get to the cafeteria as soon as possible. I knew people were giving me dirty looks, damn, why did I have to screw something up on my first damn day of school. I herd a lot of people say "hey new girl. Watch out!" or "pay attention" but didn't really care, I just really needed to see Emmett and get all this off of my shoulders.

I walked through the 2 large blue double doors and stopped dead in my tracks. I saw him. He was covered in sweat and looked exhausted. I wonder what happened?!?! I suddenly forgot what I had been rehearsing in my head all day and so decided to just go with whatever popped in my head.

He was talking to some of his friends so I decided to wait until he was done before I walked up to him. He probably didn't want to get caught talking to someone like me anyways. I saw him get out of his seat and walk over to the drink machine "perfect" I said under my breath.

I pulled out a dollar bill and walked towards him, "hey, do you have change for a dollar?" there was a bright pink sign on the machine that read: COINS ONLY! NO BILLS!

"uhh actually n-" he stopped suddenly as he turned to face me.

"can we talk for a minute?" I cant believe my voice didn't crack at all. I was so nervous but I knew it was probably apparent on my face.

"sure, but its kinda loud in here, wanna go somewhere else?" he said with a wink. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. And I was glad he didn't totally hate me.

"yeah, where do you wanna go?"

"follow me." he led me out of the caf, down the long hallway and into our history class? Why here? As if reading my thoughts he said, "i left my book in here earlier and plus its quiet." _ohhhh!_ He jumped up on the desk I sat at today in class and gestured for me to go on.

"i just wanted to say sorry for getting you in trouble earlier. I really didn't mean to. What did your coach say? He sounded pretty mad when Mr Warner called him earlier. Do you get to play in the game? Or do you have to sit out? If you do then that's stup-!"

"Bella, calm down." he said with a small chuckle showing his dimples. I couldn't help but smile. Just when I thought my cheeks couldn't get any hotter, they did. He brought his hand up to my face slowly. He gently stroked my left cheek with his thumb, clearly noticing my ridiculous blush. He dropped his hand from my face and said, "coach was pissed, but he knew he couldn't risk me not being in the game. Im the star quarterback you know?"

"is that supposed to impress me Mr Cullen?" wow im being major flirty!i kinda like it though. Me and Jake never really flirt. So its nice to do it for a change!

"actually yes it is miss swan." he said my name so delicately, it was beautiful. He had a deep but sensual voice that was very hard to resist. "does it?"

"maybe" I said with yet another blush. "ANYWAYS, what did your coach say to you?"

"oh right, gosh Bella you get me so off topic!" he chuckled, "so he gave me this long lecture about how I shouldn't have done what I did and if I have a problem with a teacher I should come see him blah blah blah, but he still said what I did and said was inexcusable so for all of second and 3rd period he made me go outside and run up and down those bleachers nonstop. Well if you want to get specific he said 'until you throw up' but I didn't sooo yeah!" he said while dabbing his forehead with a towel he pulled out of his his back pocket. "i definately learned my lesson yadda yadda yadda" hes always so sarcastic. I love it. But I still feel bad. That's a lot of shit that he had to do.

"wow, Emmett, im really sorry." that's all I could say, I didn't want to end up sounding stupid and babbling like earlier because that was embarrassing!

"its okay Bella, really, ive had to do worse trust me. One time he made me carry him across the football field five times. Have you seen him before?" I shook my head no "okay well he is like 300 pounds. No lie."

"can he do that?"

"i guess, I mean no one said anything about it, all my friends just laughed at me.

"well what did you do to earn that punishment?" he dropped his head. He obviously didin't want me to know. So I wouldn't push him to tell me.

"i got caught in the girls bathroom." I started laughing so hard! Wow who gets caught in the girls bathroom. Then I started thinking about it. He was with a girl in the girls bathroom. think he could tell that I had started thinking about it because I suddenly stopped laughing and said, "oh"

"anyways uhh, lets change the subject, I didn't get to properly introduce myself earlier, im Emmett Cullen and you are Isabella Swan right?" I started to answer but he cut me off. "but you go by Bella. Im sorry"

"yes, its very nice to meet you Emmett," i put a slight emphasis on the word 'very' without even realizing it.

"you too miss swan. So how are you liking our lovely school so far?"

"Well to be honest, love it!" it wasn't a lie. I did really like this school. The other school I went to was gross and the people sucked, especially Mike Newton, ughh I HATE that kid!

"you totally just love it because Mr sexy goes here and is in your first period!" he said flashing a dimpled smile._ Gorgeous!_

"ohhh yeaa! Edward is sexy, your right!" I had edward in my second period class too and I herd him talking to someone about Emmett's "outburst" in class today. So I figured they were friends.

"that was cold Bella" he said, his smile fading.

"awww poor emmiekins! Does wittle Emmett need a wittle hug?" haha! I was cracking myself up! Even he cracked a smile unwillingly.

Yeah yeah yeah -oh!" he said suddenly like a light bulb just came on inside of his head. "are you coming to the game tonight?" how could I resist that face. It was too perfect!

"uhhh..."

"pleeeeease Bella!" he said with his bottom lip poked out, now begging.

"oh fine! What time?"

"seven! Maybe you'll be my good luck charm!" my cheeks turned red once again and my eyes fell to the floor.

"i wouldn't count on it" I said jokingly.

"yaaaay! Im so happy now!" _why? Its just me, its just a football game._ To to be honest, I was excited too. Jake loves football, we used to watch it together sometimes, so its a good thing I know a little bit about it.

"okay, so I'll see you tonight then, promise?" he said with excitement In his voice.

"promise!" the bell rang and we were both off to class. I was so giddy for the rest of the day that I count even sit still in the rest of my classes. I was mega excited.

**A/N: what's you think? Review and tell me please. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella P.O.V**

I did everything I could do to try to get time to pass quicker. I took a long, hot shower, washed my long wavy hair, shaved my legs, and put my clothes on. I still had extra time after all of that so I cleaned my room and put in two loads of laundry. I couldn't find anything else to do so I went down stairs to maybe watch some T.V.

I walked down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing tonight?" asked my mom as she walked into the living room.

"Uhh well, I im going to the school's championship football game." I couldn't help but smile. I felt a blush go across my cheeks so I walked to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of water. I knew she would be able to tell anyways because she always said that she could read me like an open book. "Do you want anything while im in here?" I tried to change the subject the best way I could.

"No thanks hon, what time does the game start?" ughh! She just cant let this go for two seconds can she?

"Seven," I said nonchalantly. "Is that okay?"

I barely got the question out before she said, "Ohh! Of course! Have fun!" Renee really is a good mom, she's not annoying and she doesn't ask me a million questions like other moms i've heard of. She's honestly like a big kid. I think she's dating Phil because he's just like her. He's fun, he's loving and he really makes her happy and that's all that matters. "But you better get going, these Phoenix streets can be pretty busy sometimes." That's code for: Phil is coming over and I don't want you to hear us bang, so get out!

"Okay, bye mom." I said as I walked over to the front door.

"Bye sweetie," She called over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs.

I jumped in my old truck that I loved to death and turned on the radio. Some song I didnt know came on and I pulled out of the driveway and headed to school for the second time today.

I'm glad I left the house when I did because when I pulled into the school, the parking lot was packed! It took me ten minutes just to find a parking space and then another five minutes just to buy a ticket to get in. I walked up to the concession stand because I figured that this would be the shortest the line would be for a while.

I dont know why but I started to feel a little nervous, so I got up to the front of the line and asked the girl for a Sprite.

"Sure, will that be all for you?"

"Yes it will be thank you." I said.

"Here you go, enjoy the game." She said.

"Thank you miss." I got out of line and took a sip of my Sprite, I turned around and looked up at all the people sitting down in the bleachers, I spotted the perfect place! It was all the way at the top so I could see Emmett clearly and also, there were the fewest people sitting there. I started to get really excited so I took another swig of the Sprite. _Chill out Bella, it's just a football game!_

I walked all the way at the top and sat in front of a couple that was holding hands. I turned around to see if I remembered seeing them today and the first thing that caught my eye was how beautiful they were! The girl had jet black spiky hair with red streaks in it, beautiful golden brown eyes, red plump lips, and a petite body. She had on some skin tight skinny jeans with bright blue high heels on to match her white t-shirt that had blue paint and glitter all over it and said: #86's little sister! with a smiley face at the end. I would never be able to pull off an outfit like hers, she looked gorgeous in her tight skinny jeans and heels but I wouldn't even be able to walk in those things and my legs would look hideous!

My eyes traveled to the man and he was gorgeous too. He had longer light blond curly hair and a muscular body. (but not as muscular as Emmett) He, like his girlfriend had a painted white t-shirt on. Except his said: #86's best friend. And at the bottom it said:Alice's bitch!

I laughed at that and I realized I was staring a them with my mouth hanging wide open. They were staring at me too. The girl was laughing as she probably guessed at what I was laughing at. The boy just had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey, arent you in my Biology class?" He asked. The more I thought about it and looked at him I could tell that he looked familiar. I vaguely remember him sitting next to me in Biology which was 5th period?

"Uhh yea I think so, fifth period with Ms. Reed?" I asked.

His face lit up. "Yea! Your Isabella right? My name is Jasper." _I really fucking hate my name._

"Hi Jasper, its nice to officially meet you, but my name is Bella." I tried to sound as polite as possible but since today was my first day of school, I was getting tired of being called Isabella.

"I'm sorr-"

"I'm Alice!" she seemed way too happy to meet someone new.

"Hi Alice, so your Emmett's sister?" I asked, looking down at her shirt.

"Yes ma'am! Can't you tell the resemblance?" She struck a hard muscle pose and made a very serious im going to kill you face. Jasper started laughing and so did I.

"I think she gets the point babe." we all laughed, but were cut off my a cheer from the crowd. Emett had just thrown the first touchdown pass of the game. He ran to the side line and stuck his ass out and smacked it. Everyone in the crowed laughed and he pointed up to where we were sitting until his coach told him to get over there.

I could feel my cheeks getting red and Jasper said, "So how do you know Emmett?"

"Well I met him in first period today, I kind of got him in trouble in Mr. Warner's class."

"Ughh that guy is a bitch!" Alice slapped Jasper's knee and he apologized for cutting me off.

"Wait, that was YOU!" she said, hmm that means that Emmett told her something about me. She smiled at her statement and I began to feel nervous, I took another drink if Sprite and looked down at my shoe to hide my cheeks that had just gotten ten shades darker.

It seemed like Jasper could tell I was embarrassed and he looked at Alice, expecting to hear the story.

"I'll tell you later baby." She said. Damn, I guess that means i'll have to ask Emmett what he said to her.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders at me, smiled, and said, "Uhh okay, whatever."

I smiled and looked down at their shirts, Alice smiled and said, "Do you want to know the story behind these shirts Bella? You look a little confused." I actually was kind of confused, Alice looked like she pretty much dominated their relationship but she didn't seem like the type of girl that would make her boyfriend wear a shirt that said he was her bitch on it. So, im curious....

"Actually yea, I am a little confused." I admitted.

Alice seemed excited to tell the story but Jasper seemed uninterested to say the least. "Well every month my family, the Cullens, the Denali sisters, Irina and Kate, and any other friends we want to invite have a game night. This past month it was truth or dare." Alice winked at Jasper and he just rolled his eyes and acted like he was paying attention to the game.

"You see Bella, the rules of truth or dare in the Cullen house are quite simple, either you do the dare or if you pass up you have to do whatever your girlfriend/boyfriend tells you to do for a week, no matter what it is." she paused for a while and smiled.

"So Jasper passed up a dare and you made him wear a shirt to the championship game that says he's your bitch?"

"Yes! Well actually it was mostly Emmett's idea, but I went along with it-payback for last time!" A spark of anger went across her face and Jasper must have really made her mad last time they played truth or dare, I would ask what it was but I didn't want to push it.

"I'm sorry Jasper, but it looks like you deserved it!" I really like Alice and Jasper. Even though I just met them I feel like i've known them for my whole life! If I was back home right now I would have never talked to people like this, people that are amazingly rich and beautiful! Hell, there is no one in Forks that is amazingly rich and beautiful!

We talked all the way to half time, about anything really. We talked about how long they had been dating, their parents and brothers and sisters, my parents, back home, our childhoods, just anything! It felt like I was just catching up with people I hadn't see in a while.

The buzzer for half time rang and a lot of people got up to run around and stuff. We just watched the football players run off the field and Emmett smiled and waved at us. God he has the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen, he has perfectly straight white teeth and those dimples kill me! I could just scream.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and it interrupted my thoughts. I looked at it and it was an unknown number. I excused myself from Jasper and Alice, walked over to the bottom of the steps and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey baby." It was a strong, deep voice that I would know anywhere.

"Jake! How are you? How are things at home? Ohh I miss you so much! What have you been doing? Are you doing good in school? What about-"

"Bella, everything is good." he said with a laugh, "I'm good, Ben and Angela say hi, dad is dying without your cooking but he's good too."

"Well good! I miss you guys so much!"

"We miss you too Bells." he paused for a short moment and then asked, "Where are you at?" O_h god, should I tell him? Will he be mad?_

"A school football game." I decided to tell him because there is no covering up all the noise and cheering gong on in the background without telling the truth.

"Hmmm.. What are you wearing?"

"Jake!" I said in the best whisper-yell I could conjure up, "This is no time to have Starbucks!" Starbucks is our code word for phone sex. I don't really remember how or when we came up with that but we both found it ridiculously funny.

He laughed and said, "Just tell me Bella."

"Okay, im wearing my black converse, skinny jeans, and that shirt you got me for my birthday, you know, the purple one?"

"Turn to your right." I looked down the concrete stairs and there he was. I dropped my phone and ran into his arms. "Jake! How did you get here?"

"Hey! Well, I flew, and Renee brought me here which she wasn't too happy about since I interrupted her alone time with Phil." he winked at me and I really was happy to see him. I hadn't seen him in about two weeks, that's when I got here. Wow I just cant believe he's actually here!!

"I'm so happy to see you Bells!" He said.

I gave him another long hug and said, "Oh I want you to meet some people that I met here." I led him to the very top where I was sitting before and introduced him to Jasper and Alice. "Jasper, Jacob-Jacob, Jasper." They shook hands and gave weak smiles to each other, but that's just what guys do. "Jacob, Alice- Alice, Jacob." They exchanged hellos and after that, no one really talked much. To be honest it was a little awkward with all of us. Hmm I wonder why...

"Bella, im gunna go get a drink, will you come with me?" Alice asked.

"Uhh sure." I squeezed Jacobs hand that was rested in mine before I got up.

Alice and I got in line at the concession stand and waited, it was a pretty long line so this might take a while. After a few seconds Alice broke the silence, "So, how long have you and Jacob been dating Bella?"

"Well, i've known him all my life but I don't really start counting until about two years ago, that's when things got serious." She pursed her lips and nodded.

"Do you love him?" She caught me way off guard, I wasn't expecting her to ask me that at all.

"Uhh yea, of course I do." My voice wasn't as stable as I would have liked it to be.

"Are you sure about that Bella?" Why is she asking me this, of course I'm sure that I love Jake, ive known him all my life, I was sure that I loved him the day I met him. I cant live without him... Right?

"Yes" My voice was still shaky.

"Well I don't think you do Bella. You don't love him."

What makes her think I don't love him? She doesn't like him? "Do you not like him or something?"

"Well Jasper gets this weird feeling around him, and I do too. We're good about that kind of stuff, we can usually tell but with you two, we know that you don't love each other, he's just not right for you Bella. I know it." We slowly inched closer to the front of the line and she began again, "Bella, I know we just met but I feel like ive known you for a long time and I feel that we are going to be friends for a long time, and im just warning you."

After that, Alice left me to my thoughts, which I was thankful. Now I know im, really confused. I mean I know I love Jake but I don't know about Emmett. It could just be a small high school crush or it could really turn into something. I just don't know. I mean ive only known the guy for a day. Wow ive never had this problem before. Its always been just me and Jake. Now im not sure.

We finally got to the front of the line and Alice ordered two Dr. Pepper's. I guess the other one was for Jasper. She said thank you and we went back up to our waiting men, who weren't talking at all, just watching the game intently.

Alice gave Jasper his drink and they exchanged a small kiss. That made me smile a bit. They are so cuter together, its like they were made to be together. I love it. Jasper winked at me and I went back to holding Jake's hand and watching the game.

The rest of the game went by with oo's and ahh's and from the look of the score board, we were going to win. Three of their players and two of our players had gotten hurt but Emmett was like the freaking energizer bunny, he never stopped! That thought made me laugh and Jake asked if I was okay. I replied with a yes and looked at the clock once more. There was three minutes left in the the fourth quarter and the score was 46-30.

The whole crowd got up and cheered as the game came to a close. While everyone left, we waited for the team to get out of the huddle and go off the field. Alice wanted to see Emmett so we waited with her. We went over to the gate where the players come out at and waited for Emmett. Of course he was the last one. And carrying the big ass trophy.

As soon as Alice saw him she ran into his arms and gave him a huge hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Great game big bro! LOVED the dance by the way!" she winked and laughed and I giggled. He must have herd me so he turned around, went into a tackle stance and ran towards me.

He suddenly picked me up and spun me around. I immediately felt as though an electrical current was running through my body. I had never experienced anything like this at all. "Is there something funny Bella?" he said in my ear while holding me tight against his muscular arms and chest.

"Your face!" I yelled, and immediately regretted it. He sat me back on my feet but started tickling my sides. That is where im most ticklish and I hated it. I squealed with laughter and tried to grab his hand away from my sides but he was just way stronger than me.

"Em- Stop- Please-" I said in between breaths. My eyes were tearing up by then and I heard his booming laugh until he finally stopped.

I got myself together and I heard Jacob cough. _Oh shit!_ I totally forgot about him. That's not good. "Oh Emmett, this is Jacob, my fr-"

"Her boyfriend!" he said while putting his arm around my shoulders.

Emmett's face turned pale and he looked like he was going to throw up. Shit, what did I do?!

"So Emmett.. wanna celebrate tonight?" Jasper asked, I owed him big time because the silence was getting awkward and I didn't know what to say.

I mouthed the words thank you to him an he winked.

"Actually, Edward is having a party at is house, you guys wanna come?" he looked around to all of us, but looked at Jake more carefully, and longer.

"I'm in!" chimed Alice.

"Of course you are you damn pixie!" Emmett said and Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Me too." Jasper said.

"Bella?"

"Uhh sure?" I looked at Jake for approval but he was too bussy staring Emmett down that he didn't even notice me looking at him.

"Sweet!" Jasper said.

"We can all go in my Jeep, or do you want to drive too Alice?" Emmett asked, still never taking his eyes away from Jacob's arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"I can drive myself." I said.

"Uhh Bella, do you know where Edward lives?" Ohh, I guess I didn't think about that.

"Okay how about this, Emmett, you go changed and get ready and stuff and Bella and Jacob can follow us to Edward's." I'll really have to thank Jasper later, he's a genius. He winked at me and Emmett nodded.

Alice clapped her hands together and said, "Oh Bella, I need to run by the house first is that okay?"

Uhh yea I guess that's fine." I wonder why she had to go home though.. Ehh whatever.

I shrugged my shoulders and Jasper said, "Go take a shower! You smell like wet gym socks!" he covered his nose and Emmett grabbed his head and put it right in his arm pit. _GROSS!_

"Really? I think I smell pine fresh Jasper!" Emmett said still rubbing jasper's head inside his arm pit. He finally took it out after a while and said, "What do ya think?"

"Disgusting!" he said. And laughed.

"Alright then, we'll see you later Emmett!" Alice reached up to give him another hug and said, "Pee yeww! You do stink!"

"Do you want me to do you like I did jasper?"

"Uhh no.. you smell amazing Em!" she smiled and Emmett waved over his shoulder and left.

Wow im really excited about this party, I've never been to a real one before. I wonder what it'll be like.

**A/N: Hey guys, im sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't have a computer for a while but hopefully that won't happen again. Please review and let me know how you like or dislike my story.**

**-tori:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter definitely took longer than I expected it to, I've just been really busy with school and stuff. But the good thing is I'm about half way done writing the 5th chapter to this story, so that one won't take as long. Now on with the story.**

**-Tori:)**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

We followed Alice's beautiful Porsche out of the school parking lot and we went to the Cullen's house.

It was absolutely the most beautiful house I have ever seen. It was a huge white mansion with the most beautiful landscaping. I had never seen any house like it, not even in my dreams. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging wide open and I looked over at Jacob who gave me a questioning look.

Alice drove around to the back of the house, so I followed. They had a huge back yard and there was a garage that was about half the size of the house itself back there too. Alice parked her car in there and then got out. She waved her hands for me to park right behind her.

She walked over to the drivers side window and said, "Okay, Bella I need your help with something so do you guys mind coming inside for a second?"

Jasper laughed and Alice shot him a piercing look. He immediately stopped laughing and I said, "Uhh, sure. Why not."

Jake and I got out of the car and Alice led us inside. Okay, I am now officially in love with this house. Its even more beautiful inside! Everything is just so open and everything matches just perfectly. All of the walls were white and in the middle of the room there was a huge chandelier hanging. On the right was the long spiral staircase.

Alice pointed to left of us and said, "Jake, Jasper knows where the x box and all that is, you guys can play if you want." they looked at each other and nodded their heads.

Alice looked at me and said, "That should hold em for a while." I chuckled and followed her up the long staircase.

She was bouncing up and down the whole time and I couldn't help but wonder why she was so excited, oh no, I think I should be scared right now. What have I gotten myself into.

Once we got up the stairs, she took me immediately to the left to what I assumed was her room.

YEP! This is definitely Alice's room. Her walls were painted a light pink color and in the middle of the far wall in baby blue was her name. Her bed was big and white with a polka dotted bet set. Her room was perfectly clean, everything was in the correct spot and I could tell that she was very organized.

On the wall next to the door is a vanity table with all of her make up and hair care products sprawled neatly over the top.

She opened a door that was across from her bed and she hollered for me to come with her. I walked over to the door she went to and it was her closet. It was almost as big as her room! There were 2 full length mirrors. On one side of the closet there was all dresses and skirts, on the other side there is shirts and pants. All around the top were shoes!

It seemed as if she were looking for something specific on the dresses side.

"Ah-hah!" She said, scaring me. She threw a piece of black fabric at me and I studied it carefully.

"Oh Alice-"

"Bella, try it on. I just want to see if it fits!" she was jumping around with excitement. I couldn't disappoint her. I sighed and took off my clothes as she turned around. I slipped on the dress and Alice jumped at me and gave me a hug. I couldn't really look THAT good.

"Bella! You look amazing! Look in the mirror!" She squealed at me. I turned around lazily and I saw my reflection.

"Wow." was all I could say. I couldn't even believe it was me. I actually look kinda.... pretty.

"Oh Bella, please wear it tonight! Just think what Em- Jacob will say when he sees you in this!" she pointed to the dress that came just to the middle of my thigh and was tight fitted to my body. I turned around to look in the mirror again and actually looked at the dress. It was strapless and was covered in sequins. It really is a beautiful dress but I started thinking... I looked at the tag and I could feel my eyes pop out of my head.

"Alice! 316 dollars!?!?!?!"

She looked at me and said, "But it was so worth it! You look amazing, you can even have it. I've worn it I think once, hints the tag. Ha-ha."

"That's too much Alice."

"Bella really, don't worry about it."

"Okay," I said sceptically.

"Yay!" she said in the highest voice possible, "Now let me do your make up-"

"Aliceeeeeeee!" She shot me a saddened look and I couldn't resist. I'll let her have her fun.

"Never mind."

She smiled, "Go in there and sit down." she pointed to her room and I obeyed.

Alice spent the next hour making sure we were both perfect. She also wore an all black dress but she looked a lot better than I ever could!

"Okay, are you ready to see yourself now Bella?" she hadn't let me look in the mirror the whole time she did my hair and make up.

"Yes!" I said more excitedly than I intended.

She walked me to the floor length mirror again and I couldn't believe that I was the person standing next to Alice. I feel so pretty. I hope Jacob thinks so too.

The dress looked really good on me, Alice curled my hair and my make up was dark and smoky. I was dazzled by myself. I turned around and slapped my arms around Alice's waist. "Thank you thank you thank you! You could do this stuff for a living!"

I felt Alice chuckle and said, "I intend to. Now, shoes." she started looking to where her shoes were on the shelf.

"Wait Alice, I let you do all of this to me now please let me wear my own shoes."

"Ughh! But Bellaaaa-"

"Alice, please."

She finally let me wear my own shoes- thank god! I know I would break my neck in those heals she was going to make me wear.

She was finally done with doing her hair and make up so we traveled down stairs to where Jacob and Jasper were. They were playing some game until Jasper's eyes traveled to me and Alice. "Dude-" Jake said before his eyes found mine. "Wow Bella, you look sexy!" Jasper was still looking at Alice with his mouth hanging open.

Jacob ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug and he grabbed my ass.

Jasper went up to Alice but did something different and it kind of surprised me. He put his hands on her hips and whispered in her ear, "Baby you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, i'm lucky to have you on my arm tonight." Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and said her thank you. It only shocked me because I had never seen a man pass up the moment to call a girl sexy or hot and touch her. I actually feel a little jealous. Wow. That's a new one.

"Okay guys, lets go! We've already missed some of the party!" Alice is way too excited for this party! Does she know something that I dont? Hmmm.. Thats very possible.

"Yea, because of you!" Jasper poked his index finger in Alice's face and she giggled.

I made my way back to my car and Alice got in hers. I followed her out of her drive away and we were off to Edward's.

When we got there, the house was overflowing with people and I could hear the music and people drinking and having a good time. Alice parked around the back but I knew that I would have to take Jacob home pretty soon so I parked up front. She got out of her car with a huge fucking grin on her face. I took a deep breath to calm myself as much as possible and got out.

Once we got into the rather large and beautiful house, Alice and Jasper disappeared. There were all these people dancing everywhere but they looked like they were having fun. The whole house looked like a night club.

My eyes were wondering around the room looking at all the decorations when I saw him. He was wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his flawless forearms, some dark denim jeans that made his ass look amazing! _Bella! Jake is right there!_

It took me a while to convince myself to look away but right as I did Emmett turned around and had a huge grin on his face, he suddenly looked exactly like Alice.

Oh goodness, those dimples are so gorgeous!

He walked towards us and his eyes were traveling up and down my body which was making my cheeks burn.

"Bella, wow, you amazingly beautiful tonight." When he said this he was looking into my eyes and it seemed like he truly meant what he was saying. I blushed even more as he turned to Jacob and said, "Take notes dog! This is how a real man treats his girlfriend."

He winked at me and I was in utter shock! Did he really just say that? I think my mouth was hanging wide open and I looked over to Jacob who had the same expression on his face that I did.

"Look, just because your like three times my size doesn't mean i'm scared of you!" Jacob said, but I could hear the defeat in his voice.

"You should be. ANYWAYS! Bella, would you like to dance with me?" before I had the chance to comprehend what was going on, I was being pulled out to the middle of the room. "Hell yea! This is my jam!" It's Akon's Smack That:

_Ohh... I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow_

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo_

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae-bo_

_and possibly bend you over look back and watch me...._

_Smack that all on the floor,_

_Smack that give me some more,_

_Smack that 'till you get sore,_

_Smack that OH-OOOH!_

I couldn't help but to get into the song, I was grinding on Emmett from the front, the back, the side, anywhere I could feel and touch his body my hands were there. He has such a masculine frame and I love it. At one point I could feel his hard member and I found out that he is by no means little, at all! Every time Akon said 'Smack That' Emmett smacked my ass and winked at me.

Right in the middle of the song, Emmett leaned down and whispered in my ear and said, "You know, you took my breath away when I first saw you tonight, you lit up the whole room." He smiled before he leaned back down to me, "Mmm, and those shoes are just too damn sexy!" His booming laugh covered up the song and made me blush.

You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Cullen!" I knew I was blushing, I could feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks. His eyes were looking at at them and he bent down and kissed my burning flesh, which made them burn even more, if that's even possible.

He winked at me and said, "Well I guess I have to get you back to your loser boyfriend now huh?" He looked kind of saddened by his statement and to be honest, I hadn't even thought about him since Emmett pulled me out to the dance floor. Wow, that's terrible of me.

Emmett had his arm around my shoulders. We were walking towards the drink table, but he stopped suddenly. I looked up and he looked as though he had just seen a ghost. I looked at what he was staring so hard at and I felt the tears collect in my eyes. I couldn't stop them from over flowing because I felt hurt, betrayed, and lied to. My knees were getting weak and I felt like I was going to faint.

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

I had just had the most amazing time dancing with the most beautiful girl here. I felt like I was on top of the world. But then I saw Jacob, masking out with Jessica on the couch. He was all over her! I heard Bella gasp and I saw tears streaming down her face. _Oh hell naw! This bitch is gunna pay!_

There was a chair next to where Bella was standing so I told her to sit there and I'd be right back. She looked crushed. I couldn't stand seeing her like this, I have to do something. The more I sat there looking at her, the more and more pissed I got. I ran over to Jacob and threw him off of Jessica.

I looked down at her and her top was unbuttoned, exposing her rather large chest. Okay! So they weren't just making out, they were about to fuck! Who the hell would do that with their girlfriend while their in the same fucking room! That's a dumb move on his part. Man Bella doesn't deserve this jerk!

I had Jacob by his neck up against the wall with his feet off the ground. "Don't you ever talk to Bella again do you hear me? Don't text her, don't call her, and if you even think about coming back down here you dealing with me!" I let him go and he dropped to the floor, face red as hell. That's what that bitch gets!

I ran over to Bella and her face was pale, shocked and sad at the same time. I pulled her into my arms and carried her out of the house. The last thought that went through my mind was: _Get Bella out of here!_


End file.
